


Холода

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, au without magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Пусть холодно, пусть погода не располагает, но в их сердцах — теплота.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	Холода

Холодно так, что, кажется, замерзли даже внутренности. Гарри сидит у окна и смотрит на улицу. Под окнами ходят-бродят люди, неприветливые, зимние, в своих мрачных черных и серых одеждах, как чумные доктора. Гарри греет руки о кружку с кофе, но стоит лишь на миг отпустить ее — и руки снова холодные. 

Кофе горчит на языке, но Гарри нравится эта горечь. Кофе — его любимый напиток, которые и согревает, и бодрит. Зимой дефицит бодрости. Хочется только лежать под одеялом и плевать в потолочек. Вот сегодня он должен был прибраться в квартире, а что он сделал? Только пропылесосил в гостиной — вот и все. 

Гарри пьет кофе, греет руки о кружку и не знает, что где-то на другом конце Лондона точно так же мерзнет его хороший друг, Рон Уизли. Рон пьет не кофе, а терпкое красное вино в слабой надежде, что алкоголь его согреет. Таких морозов в Лондоне давно не было. Жуткие пальцы холода пробираются в помещение через мельчайшие щели, и — хоть волком вой. 

Гарри резко поднимает голову, когда в замочной скважине проворачивается ключ. 

— Я дома, — объявляет Драко, шелестя пакетами с покупками. Вместе с Драко в квартиру входит холод, как будто его и так было мало. 

— Замерз? 

— Да нет, нормально, — говорит Драко, но щеки у него ледяные, когда Гарри их целует. Зато дыхание горячее и такое пьянящее — хочется перехватить его, вдохнуть, поглотить. Гарри прижимается губами к его губам, и сминает их, и толкает язык внутрь. Весь Драко пропах, пропитался морозом, но во рту у него приятная теплота. 

— Больше не сердишься? — спрашивает Драко, намекая на небольшую вчерашнюю ссору.

— Я даже не помню, из-за чего мы повздорили. 

Драко закатывает глаза.

— Из-за того, что я не хотел убираться.

— Нет. Потому что я сам не захотел убираться. 

— Ну и кто теперь свинья? — усмехается Драко.

— Ой, давай лучше коты. Мы — два кота. Они ведь ленивые и убираться бы не стали.

— Хорошо, два кота. Чур ты сиамец. 

— Тогда ты сфинкс. 

— Люблю сфинксов.

— А сиамских?

— Их тоже люблю. — Драко кладет руку Гарри на талию и притягивает его к себе, чтобы выцеловать все лицо и особенно долго задержаться на губах.

В это же время на другом конце Лондона к Рону возвращается Блейз с маленькой дочуркой Лив. 

— Папа, мы во-о-от такого снеговика слепили, — хвастается Лив, показывая ручками, какой большой у них получился снеговик. — Папа сфотографировал. 

Блейз достает из кармана телефон и показывает снеговика и Лив рядом с ним. Снеговик чуть выше малышки. 

— Замерзли? 

— Да нет, мы же двигались. Да, Лив?

— Ага. Совсем не холодно. — Она сама разувается и снимает курточку, какая молодец. 

— Так что, какао можно не делать? — спрашивает Рон, хитро улыбаясь.

— Какао делать, я очень-очень замерзла! — спохватывается Лив и бежит обнимать папу Рона. А потом, порывисто обняв, убегает в ванную мыть руки.

— Сейчас все будет. Блейз, выпьешь вина?

— Да, было бы неплохо. 

Рон подает ему чистый бокал и принимается искать порошок какао. Блейз отставляет бокал и обнимает его со спины. Касается холодным носом его голого затылка, и Рон вздрагивает. 

— Ты холодный. 

— Прости. — Он отстраняется.

— Ничего. Ничего. — Рон берет его лицо в ладони и коротко целует своего любимого мужчину. Из ванной показывается головка Лив. Она вопит:

— Фу-у, папы целуются! 

Они буквально отскакивают друг от друга и начинают смеяться. Это очень счастливый смех, потому что они вместе, и у них есть очаровательная дочурка. 

В это время Гарри и Драко не смеются, они самозабвенно целуются, но тоже чувствуют себя счастливыми, потому что они есть друг у друга. Пусть холодно, пусть погода не располагает, но в их сердцах — теплота.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8758581) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
